


Cancer

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, Songfic, Tragedy, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's final thoughts before dying from Cancer. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the song. The song is “Cancer” by My Chemical Romance.

**Turn away**

**If you could get me a drink**

**Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded**

**Call my Aunt Marie**

**Help her gather all my things**

**And bury me**

**In all my favorite colors,**

**My sisters and my brothers, still,**

**I will not kiss you,**

**Cause the hardest part of this,**

**Is leaving you.**

 

  
It's hurting so much to leave them; I was diagnosed 3 months ago. "It's cancer, Miss. Benson. I am so sorry."  
I remember the doctor saying, in his sorrowful tone. It's unbelievable how fast your life can change around you. There are so many people I will miss. I may not have grown up with a real family but when I got put into the 1-6, I got a real family. Sure we might not be related by blood, but we are related where it matters, in the heart.  
  
There's Cragen who was always the father figure in my life. Those little "Dad" jokes in the squad was just the way I am, showing him how I care. Munch and Fin, despite their crazy antics, they were always my older protective brothers I could count on. Casey and Alex, were always my sisters, whether it was exchanging clothes or trashing men they were always there for me.  
  


  
**Now turn away,**

**Cause I'm awful just to see**

**Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,**

**All my agony,**

**Know that I will never marry,**

**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo,**

**But counting down the days to go.**

**It just ain't living**

**Any I just hope you know,**

 

 **  
**Then there's Elliot...I have known him for the past 9 years, the best and worst years of my life. He has helped me over come so many fears and obstacles in my life. He really has been the only stable thing in my life. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to turn away from the job, but that handsome man just kept bringing me back, reminding me what I was doing was for a good cause. Along the way I realized, I fell in love. I never had that lucky chance of walking down the aisle in some 5,000 dollar dress. I never really thought about it until I met Elliot. He knows I love him and I know he loves me. We never really defined our special "relationship", but I know no matter what our love and passion for each other lives strong...Dead or Alive.

 

  
**That if you say, (If you say)**

**Good-bye today, (Good-bye today)**

**I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true)**

**Cause the hardest part of this,**

**Is leaving you...  
  
**

**Cause the hardest part of this,**

**Is leaving you...**

  
  
**_R.I.P_  
Olivia Serena Benson  
A loving Daughter, Sister, Friend.  
1964-2006**


End file.
